The Puppy Dog
by gundam-chick-ryo06
Summary: Awww! Well, the title is self-explanitroy, but Duo finds a dog, and blah-dy blah blah.. You know how it goes, right? If not, read and find out! 2ND CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPLOADED!!!!!
1. Grocery Day

The Puppy Dog Summary: Awww! The title basically tells y'all the whole story, but oh well... I guess I could spare y'all too much suspense.. Tis all about the adventures of having a puppy dog around...IN THE GUNDAM WING WORLD!! *maniacal laughter* Authoress' note: Okay, so I KNOW that y'all are tired of my existance at FF.Net, and I don't even have one fic up yet. But what I was doing was trying to come up with a good story plot to insert some madeups in, but, knowing my luck, it never came.. ^^; So, I'll just post a fic for YOUR sake, instead, and be happy and go on a caffiene high! ^__________^ Disclaimer: Um..Lessee.... *blink, blink* I own nuthin'... Not even a car..yet... So, you should know by now, curious baka, that I don't own Gundam Wing, right??? Right. So, you have no justified right to sue me, and if ya do, be prepared to receive nuthin' but cat fur, 3-month-old potatoe chips, and five evil possessed squirrels. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter ONE: Grocery Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Duo, isn't it your day to buy groceries?" "Yeah, isn't it?" "C'mon, you guys! Gimme a break! I JUST got back from work, and THIS is how you welcome me? You're hurting my feelings.." the American pilot exclaimed, semi-sarcastically. "Well, isn't it true, though..?" Quatre pointed out." I really hate the fact that it seems like we're forcing this on you, but, it's already five o'clock in the evening..and we're quite starved.." The Arabian's stomach growled for the seventh time in one minute. "Already?!" Duo blinked." You can't be serious! I just got to the third level of this new game!" he replied enthusiastically, gesturing towards the dim screen."And I started playing at 11:00 this morning!" "The point is that we're starving, and you need to buy us food because you're the only one with money left, so go ahead and accomplish you're mission which really is a simple task, coming from my point of view.." Heero stated quickly, breaking a personal record of five words in one hour. "Alright, alright.." Deathscythe's pilot sighed, waving his right had carelessly around in the air."You don't have to tell me again.. I understand.." He stood, grinnng, as usual, and grabbed for the keys laying on the counter." I'll be right back!" A loud slam coming from the back door signaled the fact that he had exited the house for sure. "Has Maxwell left, yet?" Wufei walked in, half slouching, half trying to maintain his "I'm-superior-to-onnas-and-thus-stating-all-by-itself-I- must-not-walk-any-other-way-than-with-my-head-in-the-air-because-I'm-strong- and-they're-weak" stance. "Yes, Wufei.." Sandrock's pilot replied, a sigh of relief escaping his lungs."We'll have dinner, soon." "...If I have to wait much longer, I'll have to consume the remainder of the coffee in order for me to survive.." Trowa stated flatly, attracting the attention of his fellow comrades."..Just to let you know.." He added quickly, before returning his gaze towards the book he was reading. "In that case, Duo had better hurry. The last thing we need right now is Trowa in a caffiene high.." Heero grunted, then un-paused Duo's game before playing it. The Chinese pilot, who had just recently entered the room, placed his hands on his hips and watched 01's pilot play the game with an unsure bit of amusement.  
  
***  
  
"Man! If I'd have known that they wanted so much, I'd have brought at least five credit cards!" Duo growled, glaring at the list in his right hand, while driving the truck he shared with the other four pilots using his left hand. Then, he let out a quiet chuckle, realizing the funny coincedence that each and every one of the gundam pilots he lived with had a credit card, and that totaled four plus the one he owned equaled five credit cards, which was just the minimum amount of cards he needed. "Heh, they've always made me laugh, and they think of it as vice versa!" He laughed loudly, not bothering to notice the odd stares passersby were giving him because they heard him through the opened window that Shinigami had seemed to forget about. But that caught his attention shortly after someone called him an "escaped prisoner from the mental asylum." Duo immediately hit the breaks, saw the opened window, and grinnned sheepishly at all the people he was driving by. A cold sweatdrop trickled down his right cheek, then he hit the gas, calling back and apology to everyone he drove past, catching more attention.  
  
***  
  
"Was Duo being serious when he said it took him until 5:00 to get to the third level of this game??" Heero mused, easily defeating the level's boss."..I had better not save.. or else he'll be quite ashamed of the fact that I've already reached the fifteenth level of his video game.." "..What was the last level you saved at, Yuy?" Wufei asked, just to know how busted Heero was going to be when Duo got back. "The third level, right where Duo left off," The Japanese teenager answered casually, proceeding on with his successful game. "...Something tells me that you haven't forgotten one detail about a usually complicated situation, thus giving you the advantage and also leaving no proof of your presence at the scene of the situation.." Shenlong's pilot muttered. "There have been precisley seven times when I hadn't considered all of the facts thrown at me, and I had messed up big time," Heero stated simply. "I'm just trying to avoid the humiliation of those times by not repeating the mistakes I had made.." He paused the game, and walked into the kitchen to fetch himself a soda. "...Right.. Now that something tells me he's too perfect.." Wufei lowered his eyebrows, then took a seat on the floor, beginning to meditate and clarify his thoughts. "Nataku, please lend me some of your wisdom so that I can overcome my state of bewilderment."  
  
***  
  
"Man, I'm screwed.." Duo muttered, occasionally taking his gaze off the road and looking off to his left to see if the people from the downtown area were still following him and staring. Fortunately, it seemed as though they'd given up on his somewhat odd outburst of laughter. He always found a way to get screwed like this, and never found out why. But one thing was for sure, it happened every time he was out in the town, driving. That's why he wanted to avoid buying the food and stuff everyone needed. "Yeah, but they always make it imperative that I buy the groceries.. So I end up getting screwed all the time.." He sighed, then noticed a small figure carelessly prancing right into the middle of the road. "HOLY-!!!" Duo slammed his foot on the break, and stared at the now terrified creature, shivering in the middle of the road. "What in the...??" The American pilot slowly opened the door to the huge truck he was in, hopped down to the ground, and ran up to the animal to see if it was hurt or anything. Much to Duo's relief, then animal was merely roughed up abit from wandering around the streets all alone, and not hurt too seriously. He smiled sweetly at the small thing, that he now noticed was a puppy. It had roughed up black fur and bright blue eyes that had sorrow filling them completely. No doubt this poor puppy had been abandoned.. he figured, pitying the young dog. "Ya feeling okay, little buddy?" the pilot from the L2 cluster asked, smiling down at the puppy dog. It let out a high-pitched bark, seemingly saying,"Yes." "Well, I'm glad!" the cobalt blue eyed teenager placed his hands on his hips, and grinned, before heading off to the truck. The puppy barked again, then limped after Duo, but being too slow due to its sprained leg. "..Huh...?" the 15 year old turned around, and saw the dog limping towards him. "No, little buddy, I can't take care of you.. Maybe we could find you a better place to live in than mine." Despite what Duo said, the puppy proceeded forward as if that didn't matter. It's blue eyes sparkled, and focused on him as if nothing else existed but them. Nothing. Not even its sprained leg. "Did you even pay attention to what I was saying?" The God of Death blurted. "Listen, I'm poor and irresponsible. I can't take care of you, at least not forever. I'd eventually just become too lazy to even feed you, then I'll get too lazy too feed myself and that's when I'll die.. That's how it is..!" Boy, how much Heero and Wufei would've loved to hear me confess that.. The puppy tilted its fluffy head sideways, staring at Duo for a couple of seconds, then pawed at Duo's legs playfully. Its togue was hanging out the side of its mouth, and it seemed satisfied enough to just be there with him. "..Something tells me that you aren't going to give up, nomatter what excuse I throw at you.." The brown haired boy sighed, smiling sweetly down at the puppy.  
  
***  
  
"...............Is Maxwell back yet................?" Wufei groaned, laying limply on the couch, staring at the ceiling with bubbles spinning around his head and eventually popping. One arm was holding his roaring stomach, the other was dangling from the edge of the couch he was on. "...No... He isn't...unfortunately....." Quatre whimpered, rolling around on the floor and looking slightly irritated.  
  
"..............Must.........................have..................food...... ........coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..............................." Trowa droned. "......THIRTIETH LEVEL!!!!!" Heero announced, though he knew nobody was paying any attention to him. Now I understand why Duo is so easily entertained by graphics and pointless fiction plots.. Because they're pointless and you don't have to worry about the troubles that life presents you with..  
  
".................Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee allow me to have some coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.....!!!" Trowa had already dropped the book he was absorbed into just a minute ago, and was now drooling. "No, Trowa.. Not yet.. He'll be back soon enough..." The Japanese pilot persuaded, trying to keep at least one of his starving comrades sane. "But that's what you told him an hour ago.....!!" The blonde haired Arabian pilot wailed, followed by a rather loud grumble coming from his stomach. "Face it, Yuy... He probably got sidetracked by some onna...." Now Wufei had the droned voice. "..We're going to starve to our end..." "QUATRE, WUFEI, WILL YOU TWO JUST HUSH UP AND HAVE SOME FAITH IN DUO???!? HE'S PULLED THROUGH FOR US BEFORE, AND HE WON'T LET US DOWN, NOW!" Heero yelled, losing all patience."He's right. Sometimes you guys are way too pessimistic."  
  
***  
  
"Ya know, the guys I live with.... They aren't going to be all too satisfied to see you. I'll fill you in with that much.." Duo rolled his eyes over in the puppy's direction, sitting in the seat next to him. "So don't go expecting a warm welcome, because I live with two guys who aren't exactly the deeply emotional and caring type, and add to that a tender- hearted guy who loves nearly every aspect of life, a really quiet guy, and you've got yourself the wierdest combo you'll ever find living out in space!" he laughed, and the puppy sat up happily. It barked cheerfully, then layed back down in the seat. The puppy began to lick its sprained paw, that was now bleeding, with absolute care. It didn't want to harm itself, yet it didn't want to have its blood all over its fur. So, it just licked its paw as carefully as possible. Duo just-so-happened to notice this, and pulled the truck over. "Oh, I never noticed your paw was bleeding..." he quickly grabbed a medical kit that was located behind his seat, took out a roll of bandage, and began wrapping it around the puppy's arm gently. "Now, I know it's probably gonna be hard on ya, but try not to move your paw a lot.. That'll just increase the bleeding." The puppy seemed to notice this, and barked in a way that seemed as if it agreed with Duo. After that, they continued to the store, and neither of them made a sound until Duo got out of the car to buy groceries. Then, then puppy began to bark wildly, as if arguing with Duo, and telling him not to leave. "..What..? It's just gonna be for a couple of minutes, little buddy." But this didn't satisfy the doggy. Deathscythe's pilot blinked a couple of times, then got an idea. He grabbed an old bookbag that he kept in the truck for some odd reason, gently placed the puppy in it, and slipped the bag onto his back. Now, he could carry his pal around while shopping, and the puppy wouldn't have to worry about Duo leaving. "Now ya satisfied?" he laughed as walked into the store.  
  
***  
  
"..I'm starving........." Quatre complained again."..Please tell me that there's something....to eat..." "Sorry, but I ate the last piece of bread, yesterday.." Trowa sweatdropped, seeing Quatre's look of anger. Suddenly, the blonde haired boy pounced Trowa, grabbed him by the neck,and started shaking him up and down. "Why!? Why??! WHY???!!!??" Sandrock's pilot demanded. "How could you??!!"  
  
"...I...ack...said.......gah...that....hic....I..ack...was......hicgah...... SORRY!!!" Trowa gasped. Wufei was drooling, zoning out and watching as little Snickers bars swirled around his head in various incomplete circles."Foooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood..........................." he droned, occasionally grabbing for the dream Snickers and always missing. "............Weak chocolate..........." the Chinese pilot finally concluded, giving up on the Snickers. But now, Nerds came into the rotation..... "..Hn............." Heero crushed the soda can he was holding, eye- ing his insane comrades sympathetically. "Get ahold of yourselves...Bakas................"  
  
"Foooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood!!!!!" the starved three whined.  
  
"Stooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooop......!" Heero groaned, rubbing his head in pain. "If you guys continue to whine like that, I'm going to lose my sanity!" Suddenly, the back door burst open, Duo strolling in casually with his arms full of groceries. "Hey! Sorry for the wait, but I made a new pal on my way to the store!" "...............Cheese.........................." Wufei moaned from the couch, then automatically jumped up, pointed at Duo and exclaimed. "Ha! I knew Maxwell met another onna!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Ryo: *wacks Wufei upside the head for an unsure reason* Wufei: *rubs the back of his head, grimacing* What in Nataku's name did you do that for, onna? Ryo: *holds up her idex finger* One: The name's Ryo, which'd be Miss Ryo to you... Or even the accursed full name James Ruri Yamashi Ovaki IV! And two: I'm the one who drones over cheese and chocolate and candy and tea and sugar and you always take over what I say. So please, next time you say cheese, gimme credit, baka shonen! Quatre: *sweatdrop* You guys! Please stop fighting! Ryo: Li'l Quat, we ain't fighting; we're negotiating. Heero: T_T The muse is always responsible for the continuing of the fic, isn't it? *pathetic sigh* On with the fic... +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. His Name Is Shinigami!!

Cont!  
  
Disclaimer: In case you missed the previous chapter.. I do NOT own Gundam Wing, so you have no justified right to sue me unless you want cat fur, 3- month-old potatoe chips, and five evil possessed squirrels! *is now satisfied*  
  
Author's note: Okay, I apologize about the previous chapter.. It was all so messy! Now, I will properly space everything out! At least, I hope... *sighs* Oh yes, another thing, in case ya didn't notice.. YES! I _HAVE_ hired Heero, the Japanese g-boy that I hate, to be my muse.. Plz tell me if that is not legal. However, if I hear it only from Heero fans, I will not believe ya. Otherwise, I have my main, lazy muse named Okubatu. So peace!  
  
CHAPTER 2: HIS NAME IS SHINIGAMI!!!  
  
"Finally! You're back!" Quatre hugged Duo, feeling more excited over the fact that he was now going to be fed. ((I AINT a yaoi fan, though I have been known to read/write some yaoi stories before..))  
  
Heero, seeing Duo entering the house, automatically shut off the video game and restarted it. There was no way that he was going to ruin Duo's pride. "Hn.. Took you long enough..." he grunted, returning to his usual monotone state.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be all so mad!" Duo lifted his hands to defend himself from Heero and Wufei, of course dropping the bags on the floor. "I-I.... Well, for one thing, my new pal ISN'T a girl. And for another, I was embarassed again today, so I'm not in the mood for your rants, Wufei." He gently brushed himself out of Quatre's grasp, and started to pick up the groceries.  
  
While he bent over, Quatre caught sight of Duo's new puppy dog.."Oh! How adorable!!" the blonde haired Arabian clasped his hands together with glee, then carefully reached out and picked up the black puppy. It whimpered, being torn away from its owner, but soon came to love Quatre, as well.  
  
"Oh, I see you've met my buddy, there, Q-man!" the chestnut brown-haired teen remarked, starting to put the groceries away. "Eh, Heero, Fei, Tro! Why dontcha help me unload the groceries from the truck? The LEAST you could do for my services is unload them!"  
  
"Roger.."  
  
"Sure.."  
  
"Might as well.."  
  
Reluctantly, the three pilots headed outside to fetch the groceries. One by one, they returned, and in the same order, they left again to retrieve a new load. Then, they came back in, and went back out again. ((don't you jusy LOVE how I present their torture????)) Finally, they came in with the last load, and plopped down on the floor.  
  
"..So what's its name?" Trowa asked, holding his stomach in pain.  
  
"You know, I never thought about that..." the American pilot blinked a couple of times, then looked down at his dog, barking excitedly in Quatre's arms. "The whole time I was with him, I called him "Little Buddy."  
  
"What a pathetic name! You call everyone you see 'buddy' or 'pal!" Wufei snorted. "Why not a strong name, such as 'Nataku' or 'Butch.??" ((Who all could picture him naming his own dog one of those names?))  
  
"No way, Wu-man!" Duo argued, lowering his eyebrows. "He's a cute little fella, so he should get a better name than you 'strong names!"  
  
"Hmph! Well, it's your loss, Maxwell!" the Chinese warrior nonchalantly folded his arms, then walked off. Duo's puppy growled at the retreating boy.  
  
"Good boy..." the cobalt blue eyed teenager patted his canine on the head lightly, grinning wide." He's one of the guys you'll learn not to like much.."  
  
"How about fluffly? Or maybe cottonball?" Suddenly, Relena popped out of nowhere and glomped Heero.  
  
"Eeeeuch!!!!!" exclaimed the messy haired pilot, teetering side to side under Relena's weight, and eventually falling over on the carpet. "Give.Me.A.Break.Please.Got.It?"  
  
"..Right..." the God of Death turned to Trowa. "So, what do you think his name should be, Trowa?"  
  
"...I was thinking something unique, such as Taco or something.." the clown answered, licking his lips hungrilly. "..Maybe chocolate..."  
  
Duo fell over and sweatdropped big. "He ISN'T a food item, so don't you even dare think about eating him!! That's BARBARIC!" The puppy whimpered, hiding his nose under Quatre's arm.  
  
"...Maybe we could name him-"  
  
"Sorry, Q-man. But after what I've heard, I don't want to hear anymore suggestions.." 02's pilot sighed, taking the puppy in his arms and walking up to his room.  
  
***  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't ever call you Fluffy or Taco or Nataku.." Duo looked down at the small dog in his arms sweetly. "It wouldn't fit your appearance OR your background, Little Buddy. Maybe I should just stick to calling ya that. Whaydya say?"  
  
"Grrrr....." The canine flashed the tips of his teeth, and growled a bit.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no," Deathscythe's pilot chuckled." But what will I call you, then?" He sighed deeply, collapsing on his bed and laying the nameless dog on his stomach gently. "..Maybe something similar to my name, since we have so much in common.."  
  
Duo's dog tilted its head curiously, its eyes obviously asking him,"How so?"  
  
"Let me tell you about how I grew up.." said the American pilot. "..I was an orphan that wandered the streets, just like you. I had no family, and that would be the same as not having a master for you. All of my family had died during the war.. So, I was basically you every day troublemaker. Back then, I actually used to steal food, along with my old comrades Solo, George, and Mikey. ((Okay, so I made up the names George and Mikey.. -_-; )) Unfortunately, Solo had died due to a disease that was infecting the whole colony at the time.." A single tear slid down his cheek. "Solo was my best pal... We did nearly everything together, and he taught me how to survive on the streets.. Heh, after he died, we all kinda split up, and were united again at the Maxwell Church. That tells you how I got my last name, by the way. They took in all the orphans, and gave them a home until people just adopted them... But, as I already mentioned, I was a troublemaker. Such a troublemaker that no one wanted me..So I kept coming back to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, time after time. And do you see this braid?" Duo took his braid in his right hand and pointed to it with his left hand. "Sister Helen braided it for me when I refused to let her cut it. So, this is my most adored item in the whole, entire universe." he grinned letting it fall onto his bedsheets. "But then, those guys took over, and hurt Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.." his grin faded into a cold glare, and his voice went down with it. "They wanted a mobile suit, so I stole one for 'em. And do ya know what they did? While I was away, they DEMOLISHED the whole church! Father Maxwell, Sister Helen..they all died! ..I wish I couldda just gave those guys what they deserved.. But they were no longer there.. From that day on, I called myself the God of Death, but Heero calls me Shinigami. It doesn't matter to me, coz they both mean the same thing."  
  
The puppy whimpered again, then barked when he heard the name 'Shinigami.' It seemed as if he liked that name. This made Duo blink a couple of times, then he smirked. In its own way, that name suited the dog.  
  
"So, Shinigami it is!" Deathscythe's pilot exclaimed. "Cool! Now we're BOTH the great Gods of Death!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo: *holds up a sign that says "End" in up-side down, messy letters* Yeah, ya heard meh. Tis ze accursed end of yet another chapter. I'd make 'em longer, but I wanted the chapters to rotate around the title, ya know?  
  
Heero: *has his arms crossed* ..And for certain, lazy authoresses that call themselves otakus, that's a pretty difficult task.  
  
Ryo: *glares at Heero* ..I KNOW you were talking about ME, so next chapter, OKU sits on my arm and criticizes me!  
  
Okubatu: Yay! *pushes Heero off Ryo's shoulder and hops on there, herself*  
  
Heero: *whimper*  
  
Ryo: You brought this on yourself, Hee-chan.. *to the readers* Thanks for reading! Please review!! *points to the little button below* See? It's right there, and it only takes a couple of minutes to type up whatever you have to say! ^__^ Isn't it great? Ja~ne! 


End file.
